Oh, The Horror
by Goddess Char
Summary: In which Gray and Juvia spend the night together watching a movie, and the water mage has the scream of her life. Rated T only for slight language and descriptive gory images.


**A/N:** _Hello! I hope you enjoy this Gruvia fic! Inspiration from otpprompts on tumblr. Reviews are always welcome when you're done._

 _Have a lovely day! 0(^~^0)_

* * *

 ** _Oh, the Horror  
_**

"Juvia, what movie are we watching today?" Gray Fullbuster asked his girlfriend as he scrolled through the list of movies on the TV.

"Juvia doesn't care," Juvia Lockser replied from the kitchen of his small apartment, the rich aroma of popcorn overflowing into the living room.

Gray smirked and scrolled down to the "scary movies" section with the TV remote. "Are you sure? You know I don't like those childish movies but if you want to watch one then we can. Otherwise I'll put on a scary movie."

"Are there any romance movies, Gray-sama?" inquired Juvia, pouring two glasses of soda for the both of them and dropping three ice cubes each in both glasses.

Gray groaned silently and hurriedly flicked to the "romance movies" section to quickly rove his eyes over the list, then scrolled back to the "scary movie" section and sighed in relief. "Nothing we haven't seen already," he told her, and he heard her sigh. While Gray was a man who enjoyed the thrilling, bloodthirsty movies that left him on the edge of his seat, Juvia was a woman that preferred the cliched romance films about star-crossed lovers who ended up separated and one of the two fell for someone else. Gray loved the movies with mind-blowing suspense, heart racing car chases, and graphic action scenes while Juvia admired the less violent films with heavy make-out scenes and beautiful actresses cast as the damsels in distress. And while Gray wouldn't mind to watch these movies with Juvia if it made her happy, it didn't mean he liked them. He found them much too boring and predictable, and often extremely cliched. The good thing about the two of them watching scary movies together was that when there was a gruesome killing scene that left Juvia screaming in fear, Gray could hold her in his arms until the movie was over, which in most cases was a long time. And sometimes even after watching the romance films the two endured a long make-out session themselves, though only when Juvia was in the mood. Either way no matter what genre of movie they picked, Gray always emerged victorious.

Gray grinned and searched the list of horror movies just as Juvia was heading towards him with their bowl of popcorn and sodas. Kissing her temple as she sat down next to him and bringing the popcorn bowl to his lap, he asked her, "Do you want to watch this?"

Juvia's eyes scanned the list of horror films until she saw the name of the movie Gray had the cursor frozen on. "The Curse of the Little Grey Key...Gray-sama! That's too scary for Juvia!"

Gray shrugged and sipped his root beer nonchalantly. "You said you didn't care what we watched, right?"

"B-But Juvia doesn't like the horror movies! Gray-sama knows that!" Juvia shouted angrily, her cheeks flaming red and puffed out in vexation with a few strands of her hair in the way of her lovely face.

Gray chuckled and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, unable to ignore how adorable she appeared glaring at him. "Gihihi."

Juvia's face softened a bit. "Gray-sama sounds like Gajeel-kun."

Gray smirked. "So does that mean we're watching it?"

Juvia continued to frown at him until he flicked her nose, causing her to giggle. "Fine but only because Gray-sama's name is in the movie title," she conceded, snuggling closer to him.

"It's spelled differently..." Gray tried before ignoring the comment and pressing "OK" on the TV remote, thus commencing the movie. Once the film was on, blood oozed down the screen and a small grey key engulfed in a cloud of smoke was portrayed lying inside a sandbox. There was a faint cry of a whining baby in the distance, then the words "The Curse of the Little Grey Key" written in dark blood splattered onto the screen, covering it completely until a shaking hand wiped it away. The screen went black after another wave of smoke switched the movie to a different scene and some credits appeared.

Juvia scooted closer to Gray and wrapped her arms around his right arm, which was digging through the bowl of popcorn that he had already begun eating. Gray glanced at her through his peripheral vision and snickered. By the end of the movie, she'd be sitting in his lap, clinging to him in fear.

* * *

 _"The key, it's really cursed then? I thought it was just a myth!"_

 _"No ma'am, this key has brought death to dozens of people around town. Apparently the legend says whoever touches it is marked by its curse and will suffer many torturous happenings before death."_

 _"But...we've both been holding onto this thing since it appeared in our backyard yesterday..."_

 _"Mary, look behind you!"_

 _"Aaaaaaaah!"_

"AAAAAH!" Juvia shrieked as the woman on the screen lost her head to an unseen enemy. "Gray-sama, turn it off!"

Gray chuckled and dumped a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "This is the good part, Juvia."

 _"Mary...Mary? Answer me! Talk to me, please!"_

"You idiot, she's obviously dead. Her head is gone. Ugh," Gray groaned, sipping his root beer, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Juvia clung to his arm and buried her face into his side, refusing to watch the horrid movie any longer. "Gray-sama, this movie scares Juvia..."

 _"You're next, Geofrey."_

 _"How do you know my name...? Aaaaaah!"_

Gray smiled as the man on screen was slaughtered by the invisible foe, and the key he had been holding in his hands dropped to the ground.

Juvia took a peek at the television just as the film switched to a different scene, where a boy and his sister were heading to the house where the characters Mary and Geofrey had been murdered. "Gray-sama, this gives Juvia the creeps..." she whined, hoping he would understand how terribly frightened she was and turn the TV off so the two of them could go to bed.

Gray only rolled his eyes to tease her and pulled her body closer against his, finishing the remains of the popcorn and setting the bowl on his coffee table so that Juvia was in his arms with her legs tossed over his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips lightly before turning his gaze back to the movie. Juvia blushed but smiled gratefully at him for setting her in such a position and rested her head in the crook of his neck, reluctantly focusing her gaze back on the movie as well.

 _"Mom, Dad, we're home!"_ announced the boy onscreen. Getting no response back, he called out to them again.

 _"That's weird, they said they'd be waiting for us to talk about something important when we returned,"_ said the girl, slowly looking around the house.

The boy onscreen gasped. _"Molly, look!"_

The girl Molly screamed aloud and pointed to the dead remains of her parents on the kitchen floor, both of their heads cut off from their bodies. _"Aaaaaah!"_

 _"Call the police!"_

 _"But what will we say? We don't even know what happened to them!"_

 _"That doesn't matter, we just need to let them know someone killed them then they'll come. Just call!"_

 _"Okay, okay!"_

What Juvia assumed was the shadow of the killer was shown sitting in a corner of the house onscreen, watching the two children frantically calling 9-1-1, only for them to find that the phone wires had been cut.

 _"The wire! It's been tampered with!"_

"No shit," Gray mumbled. It was evident he was really loving this movie despite his unnecessary comment.

 _"What do we do Molly? I don't wanna die!"_

 _"We'll just have to run to the police station then. We can use our bikes!"_ The boy and girl onscreen rushed to their garage and scanned the area for their bicycles to find that even their most prized possessions had been destroyed, with the wheels flattened, the steering bars melted, the pedals missing, and the seat having caught fire. The shadow of the killer was displayed standing in a corner of the garage, unseen from the two frightened characters.

 _"Our bikes! They've been tampered with!"_

"No shit," the ice mage grumbled again, wrapping his arms tighter around Juvia's waist as the antagonist of the movie was shown again, creeping closer and closer to the soon-to-be dead children. Juvia could feel the intense beating of his heart as he watched with deep concentration as the antagonist pulled out the sword it had stored in its scabbard and prepare to slice off the children's heads. The water mage gasped.

"No, Gray-sama, change the movie please! Those poor children..."

"Don't worry Juvia, no one dies unless they touch the little grey key," her boyfriend assured her.

 _"Molly, what's this?"_

 _"What's what Toby?"_

The boy onscreen picked up the infamous little grey key from the ground and showed it to his sister. Gray smacked his lips and slapped the free couch space beside him. "Oh come on! How'd the key even get in the garage, it should've still been on the floor in the kitchen where the boy's dad had left it."

"Gray-sama, it's just an-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Juvia yelped into Gray's ear as the killer sliced through Toby and Molly's bodies with a single sweep, blood shooting out of their bodies and blocking the screen and their guts getting launched across the room. Gray held Juvia tighter as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face from the eye of the television as if her life depended on it, earning her a mocking laugh from Gray. "Gray-sama, _please!_ Change the movie or Juvia will have nightmares!"

"Oh, alright." With a heavy sigh, Gray took the TV remote in his hands and turned the film off, glancing with slight annoyance at his girlfriend as she smiled in relief and went back to her original seat beside him. "Thank you, Gray-sama," she said to him, the fear already gone from her voice.

Gray waved his hand to dismiss her thanks and finished the rest of his soda in a final breath. "Yeah, yeah."

"If it's alright with Gray-sama, can we sleep on the couch tonight? The movie made Juvia afraid to go upstairs..."

Gray nodded absentmindedly, not caring much where they slept as long as it was in a house, until an idea occurred to him. While Juvia was sleep, he could finish the movie himself, with the volume down of course. "Yeah, we can sleep here then," he agreed, hiding the dark smile that developed onto his face.

Juvia clapped and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Gray-sama," she thanked him again before stretching her limbs on the other end of the couch and laying down so she could sleep. "Goodnight."

"'Night Juvia."

When the ice mage was certain his girlfriend was fully sleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he snickered and turned the TV volume down to fifteen before scrolling back to the "scary movies" section On Demand and finding his movie. Pressing the "OK" button and reaching for the glass of soda Juvia hadn't bothered to finish, he grinned and sat back in his seat, the movie resuming play the very next second.

* * *

Juvia awoke to a very horrible nightmare less than an hour later and sat up in alarm on the couch, adrenaline pumping through her veins with every fast beat of her heart. Her eyes, tired as she was, wearily worked on making her vision clear so she could figure out where she was, but when the water mage saw Gray seated at the far end of the sofa that she had been resting on she smiled tiredly and laid back against the arm rest of the couch, the beating of her heart reducing to a soft, steady thumping as the realization that they were still in Gray's small apartment overcame her.

Just as the water mage was opening her mouth to ask what time it was, she noticed her beloved was looking at her, and while at first it appeared he was smiling at her adorable waking form, Juvia realized that he was not just smiling, but _laughing._ She cocked her head to the side in confusion, wondering in her mind what the heck was so funny about her waking up from a horribly brutal nightmare, when Gray nearly choked on the extra popcorn he had been eating and pointed to the TV screen, chuckling so much that he had to hold his sides. Juvia took a chance and peered at the TV only to let out a bloodcurdling scream as she met the eyes of the movie's antagonist, an alien creature with burning red orbs for eyes, a slimy green face oozing with goo, and peculiar spiked antennae sticking atop from its head. The creature had large wings that, even when it's full body was shown on screen, the length of its wings were too long to be shown completely on camera, and its body was composed of other insects. Juvia blanketed her eyes with her hands and whined for Gray to turn the movie off, which he did after he had gotten a good laugh out of her reaction.

"Gray-sama is mean! Juvia thought you were going to sleep with her!" she cried, her eyes still covered with her hands.

Gray chuckled heartily, the rest of the popcorn in his bowl overturned on the couch from when he had been laughing. "I wasn't sleepy so I thought I'd finish it while you were asleep."

"Gray-sama did that on purpose! He paused the movie when Juvia was waking up so she could see that!" the water mage shouted, fear piercing her words.

"I didn't just do that, Juvia, I finished the movie then rewinded it back to where this monster was first shown and waited for you to wake up so I could pause it and show you." Gray beamed mockingly at her as she pouted again at him, her bottom lip left puffed out and her arms folded across her breast. "I couldn't just let you sleep without you seeing how the villain looked."

"Well thanks to Gray-sama Juvia will have nightmares again! Juvia hates nightmares!"

"Well lucky for you, you have me." Gray crossed over to her side of the couch and quickly kissed her lips before releasing the lever that activated the couch's recliner and leaned back in the chair with Juvia sitting beside him, her cheeks rosy pink. He hooked one of his arms around her neck and brought her closer to him, resting her head against his chest and kissing the top of her head as the water mage was making herself comfortable. "There, as long as you're in my arms you shouldn't have any nightmares, okay? I'm here with you."

Juvia blushed profusely and snuggled in closer to him. "Juvia is sure she will be fine then. Goodnight, Gray-sama."

Gray smirked at her and sighed in contentment. "Goodnight Juvia."

Throughout the whole night, Juvia had no problems with nightmares for the whole time she slept in Gray's arms, but was greeted to a horrid sight when she awoke the next morning. There, seated at the other end of the couch munching on a bowl of cereal and laughing joyously at her again, was Gray, pointing to the TV screen where the antagonist of a different movie to that of the one they had watched yesterday was glaring into the camera, its intimidating forest green eyes peering into Juvia's soul. Juvia unleashed another scream from deep within her core and rapidly covered her eyes.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

* * *

 **And that's done!**

 **Inspiration entirely from otpprompts on tumblr, who comes up with amazing prompts that I'll get to another day. I hope you enjoyed this little fic and I would love a review regarding how you thought of it.**

 **Gray saying "I'm here with you" was purposeful, as that is my all-time favorite Gruvia line. I figured it would give Juvia some comfort or at least make her somewhat less fearful of going back to sleep.**

 **Thanks very much for spending your time reading this! Have a fantastic day! \\(^o^)/**

 **Oh, and P.S. I have no idea if "The Curse of the Little Grey Key" is an actual movie, I just made a false plot and chose the name randomly by using the first movie idea came to mind first. XD If it is a movie, well then what a coincidence lol**


End file.
